Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Service providers can provide various user interface applications for use on user equipment that enhance the user's interface experience with the user equipment and when the user equipment is used to access various services offered by the service provider. However, currently available user interface applications have limitations and thus fail to provide the user with an interface that can allow for the user to fully appreciate and utilize the various services offered by the service provider.